Codename: Kids Next Door: Op GRANDMAS
by jennyxnigelxknd
Summary: It's about me and the team going to my grandmas house to play. Also, something else happens.


Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: G.R.A.N.D.M.A.S. (It's about me and the team going to my grandmas house to play. Also, something else happens.) 

Jenny: Guys, guys! I want you to go over my grandmas house to play. There were no mission rings all day. It will be fun.

Numbah 1: Are there any teens there?

Jenny: Just my 19 year old brother but he won't harm you guys. I know it.

Jenny: My aunt Margie's at work and she comes home late. But my grandparents are there. They won't harm you guys either.

Everyone: Okay!

Jenny: But you only need 1 thing. Your bathing suits.

Jenny: You don't have to bring floties Numbah 4. My grandma has some.

Numbah 4: Ok!

Everyone went to Jenny's grandmas house.

Jenny: Here we are.

Everyone: Wow! Big house!

Jenny: Ok then, let's go inside.

The team went inside the house. The living room was quiet.

Jenny: Awww... man! My grandpa is slepping now. It's ok. You get to see my grandma. She's downstairs in the basement.

The team went downstairs into the basement.

Jenny: Grandma?

Grandma: Yeah?

Jenny: I want you meet the Kids Next Door! Mommy told you I joined them right?

Grandma: Yeah.

Jenny showed her grandma the team.

Everyone: Hi Jenny's grandma!

Grandma: Hello.

Jenny: I want you to see my brother's 3 cats.

Numbah 3: You're brother has kitties?

Jenny: Yeah. Want to see them Numbah 3?

Numbah 3: Of coarse!

Jenny was showing Numbah 3 the 3 cats.

Jenny: Ok. The first cat he got was Ruby, the silver tabby. He got her for Christmas 2 years ago.

Jenny: This one is Oliver or Ollie, a orange tabby. My grandma got this cat the day before his birthday last year.

Jenny: and this one is Baby, no one knows what kind of cat it is, but my brother found her on my first day of school last year.

Numbah 3: Wow!

Jenny: Ok, now I want you guys to see my brother.

The team went upstairs and went to her older brother's room.

Jenny opened the door slightly.

Jenny: Frankie?

Frankie: Yeah Jenny?

Jenny: You know I joined the Kids Next Door right?

Frankie: Yeah.

Jenny: Good, because I want you to meet Sector V!

Everyone: Hi Frankie!

Frankie: Hi!

Frankie was watching 1993 Michael Jackson Dangerous Tour live in Bucharest on YouTube when he was singing Human Nature.

And Numbah 1 was looking at it.

Numbah 1: Jenny, who is this person?

Jenny: He is Michael Jackson. One of the best singers in the world. He doesn't sing well in this because he's loosing his voice from singing too much. I only LOVE his music and that's it.

Jenny: Why did you ask?

Numbah 1: He sings good!

Jenny: I know!

Jenny: C'mon guys! Let's go in the pool!

Everyone: Okay!

The team went downstairs, got there bathing suits on, and went to the backyard. It was big!

Numbah 5: Wow! Look at that pool! It's huge! How deep is it?

Jenny: 4 feet.

Numbah 5: Not that deep.

Numbah 4: It's deep for me! Where are the arm floats?

Jenny: There in this box.

Jenny showed Numbah 4 the box and got the arm floats.

The team went in the pool.

Numbah 1: Brrrrr... it's soo cold! Jenny, what's the tempeture?

Jenny: 70 degrees.

Numbah 1: It's not that cold accually.

The team was just playing in the pool until it got to cold for them.

Everyone went back inside the house, put there clothes back on, and went outside again to play on the swing set.

Jenny wanted to talk to Numbah 1. She talked to him on the 4 seated swing.

Jenny: Nigel, there is something I must tell you.

Numbah 1: What is it Jen?

Jenny: Iv'e heard about you guys and I said you guys are cool and all this time I...

Numbah 1: I what? Tell me!

Jenny: I... I... I... L... L...

Numbah 1: Loved who in the Kids Next Door?

Jenny: Y... Y... Y... YOUUUUUUUUUUU!

Numbah 1: WHAT!

Jenny: I'm sorry! I know you have a girlfriend, but she keeps bothering you on missions. You rather have a girlfriend that is with you on missions and won't bother you at all!

Numbah 1: It's ok Jenny. To tell you the truth, I kinda liked you too when I just saw you. That's why I said you are Kids Next Door material, but you really are.

Jenny: Wow!

Numbah 1: I also want tell you something else too.

Jenny: Ok. What is it?

Numbah 1 got closer to Jenny and kissed her straight in the lips!

Jenny: _Oh my gosh! Nigel Uno just kissed me... ON THE LIPS!_

Numbah 1: I don't know when to dump Lizzie, but I will.

Jenny: Ok!

All this time, the others were looking at them all along. They were soo shocked!

Everyone: Oooooooooo!

Jenny: It's getting pretty late, let's go back to the treehouse.

Everyone said "Bye!" to the house and went back to the treehouse.

End Transmission.


End file.
